Торговец
Торговец (Merchant) — дружественный NPC, который продаёт различные вещи. Чтобы он появился в вашем мире, нужно построить для него дом или комнату, в которых будут стены (включая фоновые), стол, стул и освещение (достаточно одного факела). После этого соберите и через какое-то время он к вам придёт. Если вы выполнили все условия торговца, но вдруг потеряли деньги, то он все равно к вам придет. В мультиплеере возможно присутствие нескольких торговцев. Для прихода второго необходимо чтобы у трёх игроков в сумме набралось . Третьего — у хотя-бы пятерых игроков. |Перо индейки |Свинья-копилка| | |Наковальня| | |Медная кирка| | |Медный топор| | |Факел| | |Малое лечебное зелье| | |Малое зелье маны| | |Деревянная стрела| | |Сюрикен| | |Светящаяся палочка| |Ночь |Метательный нож| |Кровавая луна |Сейф| |Убийство Скелетрона |Диско-шар| |Хардмод |Верёвка| |Нахождение хоть одной веревки. |Зефир| |При условии, что торговец в зимнем биоме. |Золотая пыль| |Убийство Стены плоти |Сигнальная ракета| |Наличие сигнального пистолета в инвентаре |Синяя сигнальная ракета| |Наличие сигнального пистолета в инвентаре |Серп| |Только в Хэллоуин |Сачок| | |Кольцо Валентина| |Только в мобильной версии и только в феврале |Любовная стрела| |Только в мобильной версии и только в феврале }}Перо индейки Баги В версии игры на PlayStation 3, торговец не имеет в продаже Диско-шар. Фразы торговца * «Я слышал здесь есть секретное сокровище… о, забудь.» («I hear there’s a secret treasure… oh never mind.») * «Статуя ангела, говоришь? Прости, но я не торговец мусором.» («Angel Statue you say? I’m sorry, I’m not a junk dealer.») * «Kosh, kapleck Mog. Ой извини, по-клингонски это 'Купи что-нибудь или умри!'» («Kosh, kapleck Mog. Oh sorry, that’s Klingon for 'Buy something or die.'») * «Меч бьет бумагу, купи один сегодня.» («Sword beats paper, get one today.») * «Ах, они будут складывать легенды о <имя персонажа> однажды… уверен, что хорошие.» («Ah, they will tell tales of some day… good ones I’m sure.») * «Ты сказал золото? Давай его сюда.» («Did you say gold? I’ll take that off ya'.») * «<Имя персонажа>, не так-ли? Я слышал хорошие вещи о тебе, дружище!» (« is it? I’ve heard good things friend!») * «Деньги, деньги, деньги!» («Money, Money, Money!») * «Я надеюсь, что такой тощий парень, как ты — не всё, что стоит между нами и Глазом Ктулху.» («I hope a scrawny kid like you isn`t all that is standing between us and Cthulhu`s Eye.») (до убийства глаза Ктулху) * «Взгляни на мои блоки земли; они — супер грязные!» («Check out my dirt blocks; they are extra dirty!» * «Ты даже не представляешь сколько земли экспортируется.» («You have no idea how much Dirt Blocks sell for overseas.») — говорит, когда у игрока много грязевых блоков в инвентаре. * «Я чувствую, зло следит за мной.» («I feel the presence of evil’s watching me.») * «Ты хочешь ананас? Может хочешь банан? Морковку? Извини, я этим не торгую.» («Do you want a pineapple? Maybe you want a banana? Carrots? Sorry, I do not sell it.») В течение дня * «Прекрасное утро, не так-ли? Что вам угодно?» («Lovely morning, wouldn’t you say? Was there something you needed?») * «Солнце поднялось высоко, но мои цены всё ниже!» («The sun is high, but my prices are not!») * «Парень, солнце печет! У меня как раз есть в наличии отлично проветриваемый доспех» («Boy, that sun is hot! I do have some perfectly ventilated armor.») Ночью * «Ночь наступила, друг. Делай свой выбор пока еще можешь.» («Night be upon us, friend. Make your chices while you can.») * «Интересно, а луна правда сделана из сыра… Эээ, что? Ах да, купите что-нибудь!» («I wonder if the moon is made of cheese… huh, what? Oh yes, buy something!») Во время кровавой луны * «Ты видел глаз кхтух… схутх… кхат… Огромный глаз?» («Have you seen Chith… Shith… Chat… The big eye?») * «Взгляни на цены, купи линзы!» («Keep your eye on the prize, buy a lens!») * «Ну, здорово. Я даже отсюда слышу, как механика и медсестры ссорятся.»(«Well, great. I even hear here, as a механика and медсестры quarrel.») * «Эй, в этом доме безопасно,правда?ПРАВДА??? <Имя персонажа>?»("Hey, in this house it is safe, the truth? TRUTH???<Имя персонажа>?") * «Даже кровавая луна не может остановить капитализм. Давай-ка поторгуем.» (Even the bloody moon can't stop capitalism. Give the trade.) en:Merchant Категория:НИПы